james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Elkociak/Scenariusz/III
ZEWN. DŻUNGLA – NOC DŁUGI OBIEKTYW-- POLIFEM. Gigantyczna planeta wschodzi za czarnymi drzewami. Jake ma nowy problem. Widzi kształty, poruszające się z płynną gracją w cieniach NOCY za nim. Jest śledzony przez stado WĘŻOWILKÓW. Jake widzi je tylko w przelocie -- iskrzenie oczu, skradające się czarne poruszenie -- potem nic. Ciemność. CIĘCIE -- ZBLIŻENIE na ręce Jake’a, obwiązujące podkoszulkiem tępy koniec dzidy. KAMERA NA GĘSTY SOK roślinny, skapujący wzdłuż pnia drzewa. Jake wtyka prowizoryczną pochodnię do soku, nasączając nim koszulę. WODOODPORNA ZAPAŁKA z jego zestawu do survivalu zapala pochodnię. Pochodnia wytwarza snop światła, otoczony przez pulsujące, skaczące cienie. Jake obraca się czujnie, przesuwając się wzdłuż szlaku. Za nim znajduje się kilka par odblaskowych, zielonych OCZU. Inna para oskrzydla go z boku ścieżki. Czarne KSZTAŁTY na czarnym tle, które zdają się płynąć jak ciecz. Spogląda w górę -- widzi jednego przechodzącego po konarze nad jego głową. Innego - po jego przeciwnej stronie. Wtem - szkaradny dźwięk, jak psychotyczny ŚMIECH hieny. WĘŻOWILKI mogą biegać jak psy i wspinać się jak małpy. Polują na Jake'a z ziemi i z drzew. JAKE BIEGNIE w świetle pochodni, na krawędzi paniki. Dociera do strumienia o urwistym brzegu i -- bez namysłu -- przekracza go biegnąc po poziomym pniu drzewa – -- i ZATRZYMUJE SIĘ gwałtownie na jego drugim końcu. Pochodnia oświetla ZIELONE OCZY, odcinające mu drogę na szlak. WĘŻOWILKI okrążyły go. Psychotyczne WARKNIĘCIA stają się bardziej intensywne, gdy zwierzęta podekscytowane przywołują się wzajemnie. JEDEN PODBIEGA do niego, polując z tyłu na jego nogi lecz –- JAKE ODWRACA SIĘ, dźgając go pochodnią w pysk. Zwierzę skowyczy i odbiega, ale podchodzi INNE -- Jake szturcha je końcem dzidy, wężowilk WARCZY wycofując się i odsłaniając kły. Teraz pół tuzina okrąża go na otwartej przestrzeni i Jake widzi z czym musi się zmierzyć. WĘŻOWILKI mają sześć kończyn i lśniącą, chitynową skórę, ich łapy są skórzaste i CZARNE. Inteligentne oczy. Lśniące czarne zęby w białych dziąsłach. Jake zdaje sobie sprawę, że to jego ostatnia akcja. Wiruje pochodnią, trzymając wilki na dystans –- I czuje przypływ adrenaliny. Przelatuje ona przez niego jak piorun i strach przechodzi. JAKE (krzycząc) Nie mam całej cholernej nocy! Chodźcie! Chodźcie! ATAKUJĄ z warczeniem i ledwo widocznym ruchem. Jake CRACKS the spear down on one, wykonuje OBRÓT – ANOTHER LEAPS at him and he plants the spear in it, striking true, but – jego impet wyrywa mu dzidę z rąk, pochodnia wylatuje w powietrze. Pozostając w pół - ciemnościach, Jake wyciąga swój NÓŻ –- Wilk zatapia swe zęby w jego ramieniu. Jake KRZYCZY z bólu i wściekłości, TNĄC nożem, który –- WBIJA się głęboko w ramię bestii. Wilk odpuszcza. JAKE BIEGNIE, próbując uciec, ale warczący wężowilk skacze, ŁAPIĄC go za kostkę przednimi łapami. Jake wyrywa się, leży jak długi, GRAMOLI SIĘ aby powstać, gdy – TRZY WILKI atakują naraz. Najbliższy SKACZE mu do gardła, gdy –- FANK!! -- STRZAŁA pojawia się w jego piersi. Wilk, już martwy, ląduje ciężko na Jake'u. Jake zrzuca go, w sam czas by zobaczyć – NIEBIESKĄ AMAZONKĘ wyłaniającą się spomiędzy drzew, Zakłada ona następną strzałę, naciąga i WYSTRZELIWUJE jednym płynnym ruchem. NIEZIEMSKI SKOWYT, gdy następny wilk pada. NEYTIRI SKACZE tuż nad Jake'iem i RĄBIE łukiem w czaszkę krążącego wilka. INNY SKACZE na nią i Neytiri opada pod wpływem jego ciężaru, ale koziołkuje i ląduje na jego grzbiecie, z nożem w ręce. Jej nóż ROZBŁYSKUJE, zanurzony aż po rękojeść w klatce piersiowej wilka. WARCZĄC, ranny wilk atakuje Jake'a, który go WYKOPUJE, ale –- Zwierz OKRĘCA SIĘ i znów skacze na niego. Jake chwyta go za gardło, ledwie zdążając powstrzymać KŁAPIĄCE SZCZĘKI od swojej twarzy. W MIĘDZYCZASIE Neytiri kołyszącym ruchem łuku RĄBIE głowy i barki dwóch pozostałych wilków. NEYTIRI Rrreeyaaah! Hyaaaah!! Wilki skradają się i okrążają skowycząc, gdy łuk śwista koło nich. W końcu się poddają i uciekają, Neytiri je ściga i-- Odbiegają w podskokach poprzez listowie, gdy ona KRZYCZY za nimi -- NEYTIRI Raaaarrrr! Jake przyszpila swojego przeciwnika i przydusza go całym swoim ciężarem. W końcu wilk przestaje wierzgać. Ciężko dysząc, Jake zwalnia uchwyt i spogląda w górę na – NEYTIRI. Jej ogon SMAGA POWIETRZE gdy skanuje las, nasłuchując słabnącego SKOWYCIA wilków. Zadowolona, że atak się skończył, odwraca się. Spogląda na niego zimno przez sekundę i mijając go idzie dalej. Neytiri bierze pochodnię i gasi ją w strumieniu. JAKE Czekaj, nie -- Jake mrugając rozgląda się w ciemności -- zdając sobie sprawę, że wciąż może widzieć. Właściwie, gdy zniknęło oślepiające światło pochodni, las się przeobraził. Dżungla ożyła BIOLUMINESCENCJĄ -- Plamki i wzory, widma i galaktyki niebiesko-zielonego światła. Jake gramoląc się, odzyskuje swoją dzidę. Neytiri klęczy obok –- ZDYCHAJĄCEGO WILKA. Jego JĘKI budzą litość. Przebiera łapami w powietrzu, usiłując podnieść głowę. Neytiri wyciąga swój nóż z jego piersi. NEYTIRI (w Na’vi) Wybacz mi, mój bracie. Podcina mu gardło, kończąc żałosne jęki. Dotyka delikatnie jego głowy, patrząc na niego ze smutkiem. Neytiri wyciera nóż i wkłada go do pochwy, umieszczonej przy pasie. Przechodzi do innego zabitego wilka i klęka, wyciągając strzałę z jego serca. JAKE Słuchaj, mhm, wiem, że prawdopodobnie tego nie rozumiesz. Ale -- dziękuję. Dziękuję Ci. Jestem ci wdzięczny. Neytiri ignoruje go, przyjmując postawę modlitwy nad zmarłym zwierzęciem. NEYTIRI (w Na’vi) Wybacz mi. Niech twój duch podąża za WszechMatką. JAKE Wykończyłyby mnie, gdybyś nie przyszła mi z pomocą – Neytiri powstaje i odchodzi, nie patrząc na Jake'a. JAKE Hej, czekaj. Czekaj! Gdzie idziesz? Przedziera się przez jakieś rośliny, doganiając ją. JAKE Możesz zwolnić na sekundę? Chcę Ci tylko podziękować, za zabicie tych –- Popełnia błąd, chwytając ją za ramię i – ŁUP! Neytiri WALI go w bok głowy łukiem – zawziętym rozbujanym backhandem, rozkładając go na łopatki. Jake spogląda w górę, widząc FURIĘ stojącą nad nim. Furię mówiącą po angielsku -- z akcentem, łamaną, gniewną angielszczyzną. NEYTIRI Nie dziękuj! Nie dziękuje się za to! To jest smutne. Wyłącznie, bardzo smutne. JAKE OK, przepraszam. Cokolwiek zrobiłem -- przepraszam Cię. Neytiri wskazuje na ciała wężowilków. NEYTIRI To wszystko – to jest twoja wina. Nie musiały umrzeć. JAKE Zaatakowały mnie. To czemuż to ja jestem ten zły? –- Ucisza go, przykładając mu czubek łuku do gardła. NEYTIRI Twoja wina! Jesteś jak dziecko, hałasujesz, nie wiesz co robisz. Nie powinniście tu przychodzić, wy wszyscy! Przychodzicie tu i robicie problemy. Wyłącznie! Jake podnosi się, powoli, twarzą do niej. JAKE Dobrze, w porządku, kochasz swoich leśnych przyjaciół. To czemu, po prostu, nie pozwoliłaś im mnie zabić? Co to za myślenie? ZBLIŻENIE na Neytiri -- odwracającą wzrok. W końcu, niechętnie, jej oczy SPOTYKAJĄ JEGO po raz pierwszy – przykuwający wzrok z dużymi złotymi gałkami. NEYTIRI Czemu cię ocaliłam? JAKE Tak, czemu to zrobiłaś? NEYTIRI Masz silne serce. Bez strachu. Nachyla się bliżej. NEYTIRI Aleś głupi, ignorant jak dziecko! Odwraca się i odmaszerowuje, ale Jake idzie za nią. KAMERA podąża za Neytiri, wspinającą się zgrabnie wzdłuż długiego KORZENIA. SZERZEJ, kiedy biegnie lekko z idealną równowagą wzdłuż korzenia, tworzącego wzniesiony chodnik. Jake biegnie, aby ją dogonić, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że znajduje się o wiele powyżej dolnego piętra lasu Podążając dalej wzdłuż korzenia poruszają się przez ROZJARZONY, FANTASMAGORYCZNY LAS. JAKE Jeśli jestem takim ignorantem, może powinnaś mnie pouczyć? NEYTIRI Ludzie Nieba nie potrafią się uczyć. Wy nie widzicie. Wskakuje na następny wzniesiony korzeń. Jake robi to, co ona, zdziwiony, że mu się udało JAKE Wow! Biegnie lekkim truchtem, aby ją dogonić. JAKE Więc naucz mnie “widzieć”. Neytiri zatrzymuje się, Jake prawie wpada na nią. NEYTIRI Nikt nie może nauczyć cię widzieć. Odwraca się i odbiega od niego. ZEWN. WĄWÓZ – NOC Biegną po wysokim korzeniu olbrzymiego drzewa -- poziomym drągu, dużym jak dąb. SZEROKIE UJĘCIE gdy przechodzą przez GŁĘBOKI WĄWÓZ. Wodospad lśni srebrzyście w świetle Polifema. Gałęzie winorośli zwisają sto stóp w dół wąwozu, a pomiędzy nimi pikują żądłonietoperze i inne nocne zwierzęta latające. JAKE Hej, zwolnij. Słuchaj, myślę, że wstaliśmy lewą nogą i –- Jake spogląda w dół, nagle świadomy wysokości. JAKE --musisz mnie po prostu poznać. Jestem Jake. Jake Sull-- Winorośl chwyta jego dzidę i wytrąca go z równowagi. Jake upuszcza dzidę i prawie spada z korzenia. JAKE O, cholera! Neytiri łapie go jedną ręką, chwytając go za biceps. Jake obserwuje swoją dzidę kołującą w dół, wpadającą z pluskiem do rzeki. Neytiri pociągając go, ustawia go do pionu. Krzyczy na niego po angielsku i w Na'vi. JAKE Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. NEYTIRI Nie powinno cię tu być. JAKE Więc zabierz mnie ze sobą. NEYTIRI Nie, wracaj. ODDALONA KAMERA Z GÓRY – kilka ATOKIRIN spływa z góry, poprzez drzewa. Kamera PODĄŻA ZA NIMI, gdy schodzą cicho w kierunku Jake'a i Neytiri. NEYTIRI, czując obecność, spogląda w górę, aby zobaczyć -- ATOKIRINY, PULSUJĄCE z determinacją, płynące dokładnie w kierunku Jake'a. Tańczą delikatnie wokół jego ramion i głowy. JAKE (poza jej zdumionym spojrzeniem) Co? Więcej ATOKIRINY gromadzi się wokół niego. Kilka LĄDUJE na nim. Jake nieruchomieje, wiedząc, że powinien być zaniepokojony -- ale jakoś nie jest. Rozpościera swoje ramiona. Więcej duszków przylatuje, lądując wszędzie na jego ramionach, rękach i ciele. JAKE Co to jest? ZBLIŻENIE NA NEYTIRI -- reagującą z mieszaniną zdumienia i lęku. NEYTIRI Atokirina’ – nasiona Wielkiego Drzewa -- bardzo czyste duchy. Jake -- teraz pulsująca,świecąca, trzepocząca MASA ŚWIATŁA -- porusza powoli jedną ręką, nie chcąc zepsuć czaru. Obserwuje jeden z duszków tańczący na jego dłoni aż do chwili, gdy – -- ŁUUUSZ! Atokiriny odlatują w górę, rozpływając się w ciemności. JAKE O co w tym wszystkim chodziło? Neytiri zdaje się być wstrząśnięta. Łapie go za rękę i pociąga za sobą. NEYTIRI Chodź! ---- ZEWN. DŻUNGLA – NOC KAMERA PODĄŻA ZA JAKE’IEM, który spogląda wokół siebie z rosnącym podziwem. Przechodząc, dotyka liści, obserwuje przenikającą przez nie bioluminescencję. Spogląda w dół, gdy -- przechodzą przez łoże purpurowego MCHU, który reaguje na nacisk ich stóp. Pierścienie zielonego światła, jak marszczące się fale na stawie rozchodzą się z każdym stąpnięciem. Eksplodujące pierścienie światła, w miejscu, gdzie jego stopy dotykają podłoża. Zjawiskowe, surrealne piękno. SZEROKIE UJĘCIE KAMERY gdy biegną po wielkim korzeniu, przez lustro-podobny ZBIORNIK, u podnóża WODOSPADU. Jake podąża za Neytiri, biegnąc wzdłuż wzniesionego grubego jak pień korzenia. JAKE Jak ci na imię? JAKE słyszy ŚWIST i rzuca okiem na wirujące BOLO lecące na niego –- SZŁAP!! -- splątujący mu nogi. Spada z korzenia i wali się w poniższe listowie. JAKE rozplątuje linkę, powstając, aby biec, gdy -- KILKU JEŹDŹCÓW NA’VI nadjeżdża w jego kierunku z głośnym tętentem. Siedzą na MROCZNYCH KONIACH – sześcionożnych Clydensalach z pancerną skórą. Widzimy, że WARKOCZE jeźdźców są podłączone do końskich, podobnych do ćmy ?, długich anten -- neuralnych połączeń, za pomocą których mogą kierować koniem, mając ręce wolne do trzymania broni. Jeźdźcy, zbliżając się, wycelowują łuki i dzidy w Jake'a. Jake odwraca się do ucieczki, ale –- MYŚLIWI NA’VI wynurzają się z cienia, z wycelowaną bronią –- blokując jego odwrót. Neytiri zeskakuje na ziemię obok Jake'a i stawia czoło PRZYWÓDCY JEŹDŹCÓW. Krzyczy ostro w Na'vi –- NEYTIRI (napisy) Tsu'tey, co ty robisz?! On jest moim jeńcem! TSU’TEY (tsu-tej) jest młody, potężnie zbudowany, z rzeźbionymi rysami twarzy, dumną linią szczęki i przenikliwymi oczami. Zeskakuje ze swego wierzchowca z płynną gracją. TSU’TEY (napisy) Te demony nie mają tutaj wstępu. Zabiję tego, jako nauczkę dla pozostałych. Tsu'tey naciąga swój łuk, ale Neytiri skacze pomiędzy niego i Jake'a i stawia mu czoła jak wojownik wojownikowi. NEYTIRI (napisy) Wstrzymaj się! Był znak. To jest sprawa dla Tsahik. Tsu'tey zaciska szczęki ze złości –- złości na nią, jak i na sytuację. Odwraca się i gniewnie wskakuje na konia, warcząc do MYŚLIWYCH. TSU’TEY (napisy) Doprowadźcie go. Chwytają Jake'a i przyciągają go do jego stóp. Otoczony przez dzidy i łuki, jest popychany wzdłuż szlaku, podczas gdy Tsu'tey i inni jadą przodem.